Air
air *–noun1.a mixture of nitrogen, oxygen, and minute amounts of othergases that surrounds the earth and forms its atmosphere.2.a stir in the atmosphere; a light breeze.3.overhead space; sky: The planes filled the air.4.circulation; publication; publicity: to give air to one'stheories.5.the general character or complexion of anything;appearance: His early work had an air of freshness andoriginality.6.the peculiar look, appearance, and bearing of a person:There is an air of mystery about him.7.airs, affected or unnatural manner; manifestation of pride orvanity; assumed haughtiness: He acquired airs that wereinsufferable to his friends.8.Music .a.a tune; melody.b.the soprano or treble part.c.an aria.d.Also, ayre. an Elizabethan art song.9.aircraft as a means of transportation: to arrive by air; toship goods by air.10.Informal . air conditioning or an air-conditioning system: Theprice includes tires, radio, and air.11.Radio . the medium through which radio waves aretransmitted.12.Archaic . breath.–verb (used with object)13.to expose to the air; give access to the open air; ventilate(often fol. by out ): We air the bedrooms every day.14.to expose ostentatiously; bring to public notice; display: toair one's opinions; to air one's theories.15.to broadcast or televise.–verb (used without object)16.to be exposed to the open air (often fol. by out ): Open thewindow and let the room air out.17.to be broadcast or televised.–adjective18.operating by means of air pressure or by acting upon air: anair drill; an air pump.19.of or pertaining to aircraft or to aviation: air industry.20.taking place in the air; aerial: air war.—Idioms21.clear the air, to eliminate dissension, ambiguity, or tensionfrom a discussion, situation, etc.: The staff meeting wasintended to help clear the air.22.get the air, Informal .a.to be rejected, as by a lover.b.to be dismissed, as by an employer: He had workedonly a few days when he got the air.23.give (someone) the air, Informal .a.to reject, as a lover: He was bitter because she gavehim the air.b.to dismiss, as an employee.24.in the air, in circulation; current: There's a rumor in the airthat we're moving to a new location.25.into thin air, completely out of sight or reach: He vanishedinto thin air.26.off the air,a.not broadcasting: The station goes off the air atmidnight.b.not broadcast; out of operation as a broadcast: Theprogram went off the air years ago.c.(of a computer) not in operation.27.on the air,a.in the act of broadcasting; being broadcast: Theprogram will be going on the air in a few seconds.b.(of a computer) in operation.28.put on airs, to assume an affected or haughty manner: Astheir fortune increased, they began to put on airs.29.take the air,a.to go out-of-doors; take a short walk or ride.b.Slang . to leave, esp. hurriedly.c.to begin broadcasting.30.up in the air,a.Also, in the air. undecided or unsettled: The contract isstill up in the air.b.Informal . angry; perturbed: There is no need to get upin the air over a simple mistake.31.walk / treadon air, to feel very happy; be elated. [http://ask.reference.com/web?q=Use+air+in+a+Sentence&qsrc=2892&o=101993 Use air in a Sentence]''Origin: '' 1150–1200; ME eir < OF air < L āēr- (acc. āerem ) < Gk āer- (s. of āḗr ) the lower atmosphere; conflated with ( especially fordefs. 4 and 5 ) F air, OF aire nature, character < L ager field (cf. acre) and ārea threshing floor, clearing, area; and with ( fordef. 7 ) F air < It aria aria —Related formsairlike, adjectiveun·aired, adjectivewell-aired, adjective —Synonyms 2. See wind1 . 5, 6. impression, aspect. 6. aura, demeanor,attitude. See manner1 . utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286 utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286 Explore the Visual Thesaurus »Related Words for : utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus airutmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus aerate, utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus air out, utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus air travel, utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus aviation, utmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus beamutmccn=(organic)|utmcmd=organic|utmctr=dict&__utmv=-&__utmk=99424286#visualthesaurus View more related words » air 2   air http://dictionary.reference.com/help/luna/Spell_pron_key.html Show IPA Scot.–adjective1.early.–adverb2.Obsolete . before; previously.''Origin: '' see ere A·ïr   ah-eer http://dictionary.reference.com/help/luna/Spell_pron_key.html Show IPA–nouna region in N Niger, in the Sahara: low massif and oases. ab.30,000 sq. mi. (77,700 sq. km).Also called Asben.